Knives and Pens
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Nico is in NYC running errands when two guys come up and makes fun of him. Then, my OC, McKenzie, shows up. Who also happens to be his girlfriend. What happens? Song-Fic: Knives and Pens: Black Veil Brides. Mild Romance, Mild Action, Mild Humor.


**A/N: This is a song-fic based off of the song Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. Enjoy!**

**Nico POV**

I walked out of the drug-store with McKenzie's new eyeliner and hair dye. I didn't really understand why she needed makeup, because she was naturally beautiful, but she made me get it anyway. I did understand the hair dye, because her roots were turing brown again. Next stop, Hot Topic. Reason: She needed a new Green Day T-shirt and I needed a new pair of Converse.

I was almost half-way there when two guys walked up to me.

"Hey, emo! Run out of eyeliner and nail polish?" One of them asked with a fake look of sympathy.

"Actually, my girlfriend ran out of eyeliner. But, she's good on nail polish. Thanks for your concern. Oh, and for your information, whatever little you have, I'm punk." I replied sarcastically. I tried to push my way between them, but they pushed me back.

"Is your little girlfriend emo, too?" The other one asked.

"One: I'm _punk_. Two: She's goth. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I tried to walk around them, but they blocked my way again.

"Is you two's idea of a date going around writing poetry about death, and moping about how sucky your lives are?"

"For one, we're both dyslexic, so we don't write poetry. Another, we don't mope about our sucky lives. We just deal with it. Now, I have to go."

"Well, that's too bad. You're not going anywhere." Loser #1 pushed me back.

"You don't want to do that." He just pushed me again. I dropped the bag off to the side.

Loser #2 tried to punch me in the face, but I ducked to the left.

"Come on, is that all you got?" I taunted. LNO(see what I did there? Loser Number One? Nevermind.), tried to tackle me.

I dodged again, but this time, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over while the other one tried to punch me in the face again. I ducked right, spun around, and landed a solid punch in his jaw. He backed up a little bit. I smirked at how easy it was. The first one had recovered and came at me, trying to punch me in the stomach as I did him.

I grabbed his wrist, twisted it like they taught us in hand-to-hand combat, until I heard a satisfying snap. He started screaming and I knew that I had broken his wrist. Then, suddenly, someone twisted the second one's arm behind his back and wrapped his/her arm around his neck.

"If you wish to make it out of here with all of _your_ limb's _unbroken_, I suggest you and your little friend get out of here as soon as you can." By the voice, I knew that it was McKenzie. She squeezed his arm a little tighter for good measure, then let him go.

He spun around and glared at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm the punk dude's goth girlfriend. Now, get out of here unless you want me to break your face," She got all up in the face that I wished she _would_ break, and continued, "because, trust me. I can do _a lot_ worse than what he did just then. So, _back off_!"

He and his friend ran off in the general direction of the hospital. Presumably, to fix his broken hand. I smiled gratefully and walked up to McKenzie, about to give her a hug.

"Thanks a-" She pushed me away.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?" She screamed at me.

"Those guys came up to me and started making fun of me. Then, when they found out about you they made fun of you, too. And, then, they attacked me!" I explained. People were staring at us as they passed by, wondering about the goth couple who just kicked the butts of two dudes twice their size, and why they were arguing.

"WELL, WHOOP-DEE-FREAKIN'-DOO FOR YOU! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND LIKE THAT, BREAKING PEOPLE'S WRISTS! REMEMBER, KNIVES AND PENS!" She made a reference to one of her favorite songs, Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides.

"McKenzie! Do you see what I'm saying? _They_ attacked _me_! And, I can't write! I can barely read! I leave that stuff to you and Annabeth! Now, can we please stop yelling?" She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. But, you just can't kick the crap out of people because they made fun of you, or me for that matter. You have to learn to not care about what people think. And, when they attack you, just walk away. Now, I came, because I realized that you would probably get into some kind of trouble, which, apparently, you did." I nodded.

I opened my arms up for a hug, and she walked into my embrace. We stood there like that for a couple of minutes.

"Come on. I still need to make a stop at Hot Topic." She pecked me on the lips, grabbed my hand, and started walking.

We made it to the store without anymore interruptions, but when we got there, things got a little messy. The cashier started flirting with me, and some other employee started flirting with McKenzie. We both got really jealous, but we kept our cool. We bought all the stuff we needed, got lunch at McDonald's, and made it back to camp in one piece.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I didn't mean to be stereotypical, because I **_**actually**_** am goth. BYE!**


End file.
